


your secret is safe with me

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Conversations, Developing Relationship, Fade to Black, M/M, Masturbation, Model Prompto, Pining, Prompto has an onlyfans, kind of???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Gladio never has enough time for himself; he misses hooking up with people and dating others. He doesn’t have enough time to jerk himself off. And lately, he’s been getting frustrated.He discovers onlyfans.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39
Collections: Anonymous





	your secret is safe with me

Gladio truly loves his job as a Shield. He gets to work alongside Prince Noctis, the King, and his father. He’s able to learn from the best of the best in Crownsguard and Kingsglaive. He’s been a part of this since he was a child and he doesn’t know where else he would rather be.

The only downside he is busy, extremely so. Gladio never has enough time for himself; he misses hooking up with people and dating others. He doesn’t have enough time to jerk himself off. And lately, he’s been getting frustrated over it, starting to let out one-word answers to Noctis or Ignis. Gladio understands perfectly that it’s petty but he needs to let out steam and sparring is not enough.

It all comes to an end when his father came to him and made him take a day off, expressing mild disappointment. Gladio hates seeing such an expression but he couldn’t tell his father what is happening. So, Gladio finds himself in his small apartment, his laptop open, and scrolling through a porn site.

Gladio groans, more frustrated than before. “There’s never anything good, lately.” He could use his imagination, but he needs that edge. Giving up, the Shield starts to lurk through social media instead. He watches brief clips and rolls his eyes at exaggerated news about the Royal family until he stumbles upon a post joking about-

“Onlyfans? What the hell is that,” Gladio mumbles to himself, typing in the name in the search bar. Immediately he sees pictures, some videos, of people in various states of dress, showing off their proud assets. Gladio leans forward, impressed, and interested as he scrolls through the search. All types of people are utilizing the site it seems, trying to satisfy their subscribers. Everyone seems to have a favorite person they subscribe to and Gladio doesn’t mind if he finds someone himself. A flash of blonde hair and freckles stops him as he scrolls; he immediately goes back to the post and sees a young man, seemingly the same age as Noctis and in college.

_I’m new to this so please be nice!_

The post reads and under it is a photo of the guy with his hand in his hair, the other on his hip. He’s almost completely bare, except for tight blue briefs on, freckles dotted all over his body. Gladio grips his knee and visits the guy’s site. _Prompto._

Gladio subscribes.

If anyone notices Gladio’s in a happier mood, no one comments.

After discovering onlyfans, Gladio has been in a happier mood. Mainly because of Prompto, who seems to be a wonderful person. Prompto chats to his subscribers regularly and posts very nice photos of himself. Usually, Prompto shows himself off in different poses, bare or sometimes in sexy clothing. He likes showing off his backside the most, ass on display.

Gladio jolts out of his thoughts, feeling himself get hard. Now is not the time, Gladio thinks as he sits in Noctis’ apartment, who’s currently napping in his room while Ignis is working at the small table.

“Is everything alright, Gladio,” Ignis asks, looking away from his paperwork.

Gladio coughs into his fist. “Uh, yeah. Sorry.”

“You seem very less tense these days. Did anything happen,” Ignis smiles at him and Gladio already knows he assumed the wrong thing.

“I’m not dating anyone.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“I’m not hooking up with anyone either.”

Ignis laughs under his breath. “Well, whatever it is I’m happy for you.”

“Hmm, thanks.”

They drift off into silence, returning to their duties. Well, Gladio retreats into his thoughts, only a notification coming from his phone interrupts the silence. Ignis looks away from his work, staring intently.

“Uh, sorry. I’ll be back,” Gladio grins at him, getting up from his seat. He makes sure that Ignis doesn’t see him as he goes to the bathroom. Resting back against the bathroom’s sink, Gladio turns on his phone, biting the inside of his cheek at the sight.

_I’m trying something new_! Underneath Prompto’s post was a link to his onlyfans profile, specifically a livestream link. Gladio thanks Astrals that he brought his headphones. He plugs them into his phone and joins the stream.

There are already a couple of people who joined. But Gladio isn’t concerned about that. He’s heavily focused on Prompto who’s smiling so brightly at the camera, messing with his hair. Prompto’s half-naked, clad with knee-high socks and black briefs this time. His skin is flushed red, making his freckles stand out.

“I guess I’ll start now,” Prompto speaks and God. This is the first time Gladio has heard his voice and he doesn’t know what he was expecting but he sounds amazing. His voice isn’t high pitched but not quite deep either; he sounds cheerful and exudes excitement.

“So, as you can see, I decided to do live streams! After getting so many new subscribers, I wanted to treat you guys to something special. We can chat together, and I wouldn’t mind if y’all make me do things,” Prompto winks at the camera. “Let’s get started shall we,” he teases, laying down on his back and spreading his legs.

Gladio’s hand creeps down to the front of his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping. He strains his ears, making sure that Ignis or Noctis aren’t doing anything. He then brings his shirt to mouth, biting it. He wraps his hand around his cock.

_This is gonna be fun._

After his little session in the bathroom, Gladio has made sure he acts as normal as possible, though refreshed and in a relaxed mood than before. Ignis does not comment but he has a suspicious look in his eyes, though he did start to make fun of Gladio more.

It didn’t matter to him, anyway. Gladio is feeling less tense now and he’s always eager and excited to see Prompto. The Shield can’t help but find the young man extremely appealing, physically, and personality-wise. Prompto sometimes talks about his day, revealing parts of himself. He likes photography and video games, always going off on tangents about what he’s doing in both hobbies. He’s pretty funny, Gladio has to admit, and he always seems so happy. He’s like sunshine.

Perhaps, Gladio is gaining feelings. He needs to do something about that.

“I invited a friend over,” Noctis tells them one day, looking at his food, shy.

“You’re serious,” Gladio asks, teasing not all serious. It can be hard for the Prince to get close to others. He’s happy that he found someone he can be close to.

“Shut up, Gladio,” Noctis pouts, glaring at his Shield. “Anyway, be nice. He’s been through a lot and I would like to keep a friend, thank you.”

Gladio ruffles Noctis’ hair. “Of course, Prince Charmless”.

“Don’t worry Noct. I’m very interested to see this new friend of yours,” Ignis comforts.

Then, there was a knock at the door, prompting Noctis to quite literally sprint to answer it. “I’ve never seen him so excited before,” Gladio comments, chuckling at his charge.

“I can’t help but love it,” Ignis whispers to himself but Gladio hears him. Their relationship has always been ambiguous.

Noctis comes walking back, chatting excitedly with his friend by his side. As they approach, Gladio takes a good look at the guy.

A really good look. _Holy fuck_. Sweat starts to gather on his hands and he sucks in a breath. Noctis’ new friend has blonde hair like Prompto, freckles like Prompto, the same smile, the same voice.

That is Prompto! He feels like he’s about to collapse. Why is Noctis friends with someone Gladio follows on onlyfans of all sites?!

Gladio breathes in and out, ignoring the strange look Ignis gives him. _I gotta calm down. He doesn’t know and I don’t know him. But fuck, he’s even hotter in real life._

“Ignis, Gladio, meet Prompto. We met in one of my professor’s class,” Noctis gestures to his new friend.

“Hi! I mean,” Prompto scratches his ear. “Hello, nice to meet you.”

“It’s good to finally see you Prompto,” Ignis greets him.

Gladio stares openly at Prompto, eyes wide in shock. He feels a jab in his side and becomes aware. “Uh. Hi?”

“Well, this is awkward,” Noctis rolls his eyes and then tugs Prompto’s arm. “Come on, let’s play some games.”

“Oh, you’re on!”

The retainers watch the two boys scramble to the TV. “Is everything alright, Gladio,” Ignis speaks up, arms crossed.

Gladio clears his throat. “What makes you think something is wrong?”

“I don’t think anything is wrong. However, your reaction to Prompto was a bit...off? Or is it something else-“

“No. I was surprised,” Gladio lets out under his breath. “And that’s it. Nothing else.”

“I understand. I have more work to do. Can you,” Ignis gestures at the Prince and his friend.

“Yeah, I’ll watch them,” Gladio glances towards that way, then looking away quickly after seeing Prompto laugh.

_Fuck._

Ok, Noctis is friends with the guy Gladio is subscribed to on a rather suggestive site. Who cares?

Actually, Gladio himself cares a lot. So much so, Gladio finds himself behaving awkwardly every time Prompto is around. Or maybe, less awkward and more embarrassed and shyer. Every time he sees Prompto, he stumbles over his words or stays quiet, instead, staring pointedly at another direction. It’s not _only_ because Gladio knows what Prompto does as a job, but also because Prompto is so much his type. He forgets how to flirt and engage with him.

It’s become quite a problem when Gladio overhears Prompto asking Noctis one day why the Shield hated him.

Then, he finds himself with an upset Prince, reminding him to be nice. He’s trying hard, but his emotions keep getting the best of him. Gladio has never went through something like this, perhaps anger, but usually, he stays under control.

And so, Gladio tries even harder, smiling at Prompto and looking at him when he’s speaking. He also has to confess that...Prompto is even greater in real life.

Despite his embarrassment, shyness, and him trying to prevent it all, his feelings grow every day.

But sometimes it’s never enough.

Prompto confronts him on a day when Ignis and Noctis decide to go shopping for dinner. Gladio chooses to stay back at the apartment with Prompto, thinking it would be good to show he can be comfortable around him. Maybe, Gladio will find the courage to speak to him.

Instead, Gladio stares intensely at his phone, pretending to look at something when it’s nothing. He can feel Prompto’s intense stare, who’s currently lounging on the couch. He swallows around nothing when he hears footsteps approaching him.

“You know, I hardly do this,” Prompto says quietly.

“Um, uh,” Gladio stutters, mentally slapping himself. “What’s that?”

“Confronting people. Do you hate me or something?”

“No,” Gladio sputters, getting up from where he’s sitting. They stand so close to each other, tension filling the air.

“Then what’s wrong with you-”

“I know who you are!”

“What?”

“I mean,” Gladio frowns deeply. “I know what you _do_.”

“Oh my god,” Prompto mumbles, his eyes wide in realization. “Oh my god! How? I’ve been so careful,” he shouts, close to freaking out.

The Shield looks away, embarrassed. “I follow you,” he admits, cheeks hot.

“Oh. _Oh_.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, please don’t tell me you told Noct, dude. Shit, don’t tell him at all,” Prompto yells, frantic.

“Of course not,” Gladio consoles. “I’m not an asshole.”

Prompto sighs in thanks. The air now feels less tense, less scared. Prompto sighs again and then smiles sadly at Gladio. “So, that’s why you’re so weird around me.”

“Yes, I’m sorry.”

“Now that I know, it’s alright I guess,” he shrugs but then a teasing grin appears on his face. “But you said you follow me, hm? Are you a top subscriber,” he jokes.

“Well...yes.”

The awkwardness is back.

“I see. Thanks, I guess,” Prompto laughs oddly. “I have to admit I’m very embarrassed.”

“I understand. Same here but probably not as much as you,” Gladio says.

“So, what do you like the most?”

“Huh?”

“Do you have a favorite pose? A favorite look?” Gladio is smart enough to know Prompto is now less horrified and flirtier.

Without thinking, Gladio decides to play the game. “I like everything you do. There’s something about you that makes everything...attractive.”

Gladio couldn’t help but laugh when Prompto starts to blush. “Shut up, man.”

“You don’t mind me subscribing to you?”

“I mean, it’s a job. I shouldn’t stop a paying customer,” Prompto explains. “It’s weird because I know you and...”

“Noctis.”

“Yeah, but I do know you’re not an asshole. And thankfully, Noctis cannot use social media sites.”

Gladio chuckles at that. “I’ll keep your secret safe.”

“Thank you,” Prompto smiles and Gladio’s heart skips a beat.

Neither Noctis nor Ignis says anything when they come back to the apartment and see Gladio and Prompto playing games and joking around each other.

The dynamic between them has gotten better. Gladio is relieved about that and lately, his embarrassment has gone down a lot. He still subscribes to Prompto and now, briefly checks his posts only because he thinks it would be weird to spend more time on it. Ever since the two of them have formed a better bond, Gladio believes he should tone it down a bit.

Even so, he’s still less tense and better than ever before due to their newfound friendship. Nowadays, whenever they’re together, Gladio has to roll his eyes at Noctis and Ignis because they’ve decided to tease him about it all. But lately...

Lately, Prompto has been the one acting strangely. Since they’ve gotten close and understand each other better, Gladio takes it upon himself to confront him.

They’re alone at Noctis’ apartment again and when Gladio notices the side glances Prompto is giving him, he speaks up.

“Y’know I thought everything was ok between us,” Gladio waving his hand around. “You’re acting strange, Prompto.”

“Yes, everything is fine! But,” Prompto bites his bottom lip.

“But?”

“Do you...do you want a private show?”

And that’s how they found themselves in Gladio’s bedroom, bodies pressed up against each other, kissing and touching parts they both can reach.

“Have you done this before,” Gladio asks between kisses.

Prompto’s hand sneaks down to the front of Gladio’s pants, carefully unzipping it. “Of course. No need to be gentle with me,” he teases.

“Good,” Gladio helps Prompto with his clothes until they are both bare laying across the bed.

Gladio kneads Prompto’s ass, enjoying the sounds that result from the action. “God, I’ve been wanting to do that forever.”

“Gladio,” Prompto whines and then moves to straddle the older man’s waist. “Hurry.”

“Gladly.”

“So, what does this mean,” Gladio asks late in the night. Prompto is laying across his chest, humming to himself happily. Sweat is still cooling on their bodies, the air stinks of what they’ve done.

“It means I’m very interested in you,” Prompto snuggles into Gladio’s chest, kissing a pec. “Are you,” he asks, shyly.

Gladio kisses the younger on top of his head. “Same here. And don’t worry.”

“Hm?”

“I’ll support you in whatever you decide to do.”

“Oh, well I have many ideas relating to that,” Prompto grins, his hand moving down to lightly touch Gladio’s cock.

Gladio rolls him over, kissing away Prompto’s laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> inform me of any mistakes!


End file.
